He won't go
by fer92
Summary: AC Bella y Edward han estado toda su vida juntos, pero cuando la Segunda Guerra Mundial empieza tienen que decirse adiós. Él prometió que regresaría y ella ha esperado durante años. Cuando el dolor y la muerte se enfrentan al amor, sólo queda la esperanza
1. Chapter 1

**Adele Contest**

**Fanfiction Addiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre del fic:<strong> He won't go

**Autora:** fer92

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia está basada en una hermosa canción de Adele que lleva el nombre de He won´t go.

**Nota de autor: **Adele es una de mis cantantes favoritas así que este concurso me pareció una idea genial. Espero que les guste

**Link del Contest:** fanfiction .net s/ 7542784 /1/ Adele_Constest

* * *

><p><strong>Enero de 1946<strong>

En el pasillo de siempre algunas personas pasaban despreocupadas, todos con sus pequeños sentimientos positivos después de la guerra. Todos mirándome con sus miradas compasivas, como si las necesitara, como si su lástima lo trajera de vuelta. Ellos sólo vivían, respiraban y sentían pena por los que esperaban.

A veces me gustaría también vivir, a veces me gustaría regresar a casa, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Él prometió que volvería.

Cuando la brisa era tan fuerte como ahora era difícil no recordar…

…

_Hace muchos años una niña caminaba por el bosque, ella se había perdido. Se suponía que salir del orfanato sería algo bueno, pero la noche la había alcanzado y perdió el rumbo. Vagaba de un lugar a otro tratando de reconocer el camino que pisaba, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba su desesperación aumentaba. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido?_

_Todas las noches, cuando las cuidadoras las dejaban solas, un sueño colectivo se alzaba entre ellas. Donde creían que fuera de las murallas del patio había un mundo mágico. Con ríos de leche y lluvia de caramelos. Donde había madres cariñosas en cada esquina brindando su amor a los niños desamparados. Ella era una niña desamparada o al menos lo creía cada vez que una cuidadora la miraba con lástima._

_Al ver el paisaje a su alrededor estaba segura que todas se habían equivocado. No existía tal cosa fuera de las murallas del patio._

_Nunca planeó salir del orfanato, pero después de la revuelta no hubo más remedio que escapar antes de que terminara tan muerta como alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto._

_Cuando perdió toda esperanza de encontrar el camino se dejó caer sobre un árbol y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza. Tal vez en la mañana hallaría una solución. Apoyó su cabeza contra el árbol más cercano y dejó que el sueño la abrigara hacia la inconsciencia._

_Después de algún tiempo sintió que algo la golpeaba en la cabeza, sentía murmullos alrededor, pero no sabía de dónde venían._

_Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el bosque, tan raro. Todo era verde, no había sombras ni otros colores. Ella pensaba que a esa hora la tenue sombra del sol iluminaría el paisaje de alguna manera, pero se había equivocado. Sus ojos sólo veían verde._

– _¿Estás bien? – una voz pequeña se escuchó a su alrededor. ¿El bosque le hablaba?_

– _Mamá tenía razón – la voz pequeña volvió a hablar a su lado. Ella no sabía que los colores hablaban._

– _¿Quieres ir a casa? No sé qué necesiten los ángeles, pero de seguro mamá sabrá. Ella también es un ángel._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tal vez era el frío o la humedad. No podía haberse vuelto loca, eso no estaba bien, pero a pesar de sus divagaciones algo trató de moverla. Él dijo que era un ángel ¿y si había muerto? Eso tampoco estaba bien._

– _Vamos ángel, hace mucho frío y me estoy congelando._

_Ella abrió los ojos, pero ahora ya no había sólo verde, un pequeño niño estaba a su lado tratando de jalarla. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Definitivamente estaba en el cielo. Tal vez la muerte la alcanzó después de todo. No podían existir criaturas tan hermosas en la tierra. No las había._

_Dejó que él la guiara y no dijo nada._

– _¿Dónde están tus alas?_

_Ella lo miró confundida._

– _No lo sé, supongo que me las darán después ¿no? – el niño la miró confundido también._

– _¿Quién te las dará?_

– _Pensé que tú sabías – el niño volvió a mirarla y atrapó sus ojos con los suyos. Ella nunca había visto un verde tan intenso antes._

_Ninguno dijo nada más durante el resto del camino. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que una enorme casa blanca apareció frente a ellos._

– _Mi mamá sabrá donde están tus alas, o tal vez ella pueda prestarte las suyas._

_Ella no entendía por qué el niño tampoco tenía alas._

_Una hermosa señora salió de la casa, su cabello era tan largo que casi tocaba el suelo._

– _¿Qué te pasó pequeña? – su voz dulce como la miel._

– _Ella perdió sus alas mamá – respondió el niño de ojos verdes._

_Ella los vio, eran demasiado parecidos, demasiado perfectos. Tal vez ahora que había muerto ella también podría tener un poco de su perfección._

_La señora sonrió y extendió una mano hacia ella._

– _No te preocupes, estoy segura que podemos encontrar unas para ti._

_La niña tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía._

– _Edward ve a la cocina y tráeme un vaso de leche – el niño salió corriendo. _

– _¿Usted tiene mis alas señora? – ella le sonrió con dulzura y asintió._

_La niña se preguntaba si ella también tendría los ojos verdes. _

_Entraron a una amplia sala, los muebles eran todos blancos. El cielo era tal cómo le habían dicho. _

– _¿Por qué no te sientas querida? Pareces un poco cansada – ella obedeció en silencio._

_La señora despareció tras unas escaleras, después de unos minutos entró con un hermoso vestido blanco en sus manos._

– _No tengo alas, pero esto funcionará – la señora volvió a sonreír y la niña abrió ampliamente sus ojos._

_Fue hasta una pequeña habitación y cambió sus andrajosas ropas por el suave vestido. Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su rostro. Nunca antes había tenido un vestido._

– _Gracias_

– _De nada – ella volvió a sonreír y cada vez que lo hacía algo cálido inundaba el corazón de la niña._

– _¿Cómo te llamas?_

– _Isabella_

– _Es un nombre muy hermoso._

_El niño apareció corriendo con un vaso enorme de líquido blanco._

_Se acercó a ella y se lo tendió con una mirada de asombro._

– _¿Dónde están sus alas mamá? – él tenía los ojos tan grandes. La niña se preguntaba si podría nadar en ellos._

– _Los ángeles pequeños no tienen alas, pero tienen vestidos blancos._

…

**Febrero de 1946**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, no había tenido esa pesadilla en años. Miré a mi alrededor desesperada buscándolo. Las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro cuando me di cuenta, una vez más, que él no estaba.

…

– _¿Por qué siempre tienes pesadillas? – ella se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, no le gustaba que él tuviera lástima de ella._

– _No deberías saber eso Edward – ella giró sobre sus talones y se escondió detrás de un árbol._

– _No te escondas de mí, sabes que odio esa mierda._

_Ella se río y rodeó el árbol cuando él quiso alcanzarla con la mano. Edward había aprendido a maldecir hace poco y no podía evitar lanzar una que otra palabra de vez en cuando. Claro, siempre evitando que su madre lo escuchara._

– _No huyas de mi Isabella – ella volvió a reír y se echó a correr. Escuchó claramente los pasos de Edward siguiéndola, sabía que en cualquier momento caería. Su torpeza no había desaparecido con los años._

_Cuando golpeó el suelo Edward cayó sobre ella con suavidad, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. La respiración de los dos se aceleró._

– _Respóndeme – su aliento se esparció por su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Últimamente Edward la ponía demasiado nerviosa._

– _No es de tu incumbencia_

_Edward la miró. Sus ojos nunca se separaron de los suyos. Ella sintió como el rubor cubría sus mejillas._

– _Claro que lo es ángel – su deslumbrante sonrisa apareció. Ella se preguntaba cuantas chicas no habrían caído ya ante esa sonrisa. Lo cierto es que Edward era todo un peligro._

– _¿Has estado espiándome?_

_Sus verdes ojos mostraron culpabilidad. Ella ya lo tenía._

– _No puedo creerlo Edward Anthony Cullen – trató de poner sus manos en jarras pero Edward se le adelantó y entrelazó sus dedos. Era algo que solían hacer de niños, pero ahora se sentía como algo diferente._

– _ gritando ¿qué querías que hiciera?_

_Ella bajó la mirada y apretó el agarre que compartían._

– _Es sólo que… a veces sueño con esa noche… los gritos… las otras niñas siendo arrastradas._

_Edward soltó una de sus manos y acarició su rostro._

– _Estás aquí ángel y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño – Ella sonrió. Sabía que Edward estaba hablando en serio. Cada vez que decía cosas como esa sentía como si flotara en el cielo y si cayera… Edward estaría allí para recogerla._

– _¿Cómo lo harás?_

– _Me colaré en tus sueños y los alejaré con mi valentía._

– _No puedes hacer eso – dijo ella riéndose._

– _¿Cómo que no? Esta noche no tendrás ninguna pesadilla. Lo prometo._

_Sellaron su promesa de dedo meñique. _

…

Miré hacia el buró de la cama, su foto estaba un poco empolvada. Había descuidado mucho la casa, había descuidado mi vida.

Su brillante sonrisa estaba ahí, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos mis hombros.

– Prometiste que no volvería a tener pesadillas – más lágrimas cayeron de mi rostro.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, pero era consciente del riesgo que tomé cuando me casé con él. Un hombre como Edward no era para la vida sencilla del típico esposo americano. Él era un héroe, un soldado. Nunca se rendía. Él dijo que volvería. Tenía que regresar.

**Marzo de 1946**

El frío invierno estaba pasando poco a poco, algunas flores incluso ya mostraban sus colores. Amaba la primavera, era mi época favorita del año. Llena de esperanzas y hermosos recuerdos. Sólo me gustaría que él estuviera aquí para poder disfrutarla juntos.

…

– _¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? – dijo Edward engullendo un sándwich que ella había hecho para su día de campo._

– _Mamá me enseñó – los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron un poco._

_Ella lo miró con recelo, desde hace unos meses siempre que se refería a Elizabeth de esa forma Edward ponía una expresión sombría._

– _¿No te gusta que la llame así? – Edward levantó su mirada asustado por el dolor que arrancaba su voz._

– _No, no es eso… es sólo que…_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Me hace pensar en ti como una hermana_

– _¿No quieres que sea tu hermana?_

– _No – dijo él con convicción._

_Ella bajó la mirada con tristeza, tenía que ser fuerte. No podía llorar frente a él._

– _Sé que no somos nada, pero a veces me gusta pensar que tengo una familia._

_Antes de que la tocara ella ya sintió su presencia._

– _No quiero que seas mi hermana porque…. – la voz le temblaba. Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo y sus ojos la quemaron._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Porque te quiero para mí – las mejillas de Edward se sonrojaron._

_Ella alzó su mano para poder tocar su rostro, nunca antes se había sonrojado._

– _No… no te entiendo – los ojos de ella brillaban y él se acercó aún más._

_Tomó su mano con delicadeza._

– _Lo hermanos no pueden besarse – dijo él con una voz tímida._

_Ella lo miró con asombro._

– _¿Quieres besarme?_

_Edward se sonrojó aún más y asintió con la cabeza._

– _¿Puedo hacerlo?_

– _Eh… si – los ojos de Edward hicieron su camino hasta su corazón. Él siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que no sabía lo que eso significaba._

_Edward sonrió y se acercó lentamente, casi podía sentir como el tiempo se detenía. Ella cerró los ojos con temor. Nunca antes había sido besada._

_Entonces sintió el suave roce de sus labios contra su frente. Ella arrugó el gesto._

– _Me encanta cuando haces eso_

– _¿Qué cosa? – preguntó_ _ella confundida ¿no se suponía que la iba a besar?_

– _Arrugar la nariz_

– _¿No ibas a besarme?_

– _Te besé – ella lo miró con confusión mientras él sonreía._

– _Pero fue en la frente_

– _¿Dónde querías que te besara? – él entrelazó sus dedos y la miró interrogante. Odiaba cuando Edward hacía eso, sólo lograba ponerla más nerviosa._

– _En…en ¿los labios? – ella se sonrojó profundamente._

_Edward se acercó aún más y pego su frente con la suya._

– _¿Cómo?_

– _¿Vas a hacer que te bese?_

– _Claro que no, nadie me va a quitar ese privilegio – y antes de que pudiera responder los labios de Edward estaban sobre los suyos. Él se movía lentamente y con dulzura. Arrullando sus labios como ella había soñado secretamente._

– _Wow_

– _Sí, wow – aunque había sido un beso inexperto y torpe los dos tenían la respiración agitada. _

– _¿Puedo intentarlo yo? Ya sabes para fines de experimentación – Edward soltó una carcajada y envolvió sus manos en la cintura de ella._

– _Estoy listo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara._

_Ella se sonrojó, pero no dudó en acercarse más y tomar un poco de su desordenado cabello broncíneo entre sus dedos._

_Lo besó con ternura y pasión. Nunca imaginó que Edward la quisiera de alguna manera, pero a veces los sueños se hacen realidad. Recordó entonces el orfanato. Sus compañeras se habían equivocado de nuevo. Afuera no existían ríos de leche ni lluvia de caramelos. Existían príncipes azules con ojos verdes y cabello desordenado que besaban con dulzura y amor._

…

**Abril de 1946**

– Aléjate de la ventana Bella – dijo Alice a mis espaldas.

– Déjame soñar Alice

Ella suspiró y se encaminó a la cocina.

– Sueñas demasiado.

Entendía su punto, de verdad que lo hacía, pero a veces simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Mis ojos no podían dejar de observar el patio añorando unos brillantes ojos verdes mirándome con amor.

Me alejé de la ventana y acompañé a Alice en la cocina.

– ¿Has oído algo nuevo? – dije sentándome en una silla frente a la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

– Los soldados están regresando. La guerra terminó.

Es lo que oía todos los días y francamente me estaba cansando. Mi marido debería haber regresado a casa. Mi marido debería estar aquí entonces si la maldita guerra había terminado.

– ¿y Jasper?

Los ojos de Alice se tornaban oscuros cada vez que mencionaba a su esposo. Ella también lo extrañaba, pero lidiaba con ello de otra manera

– No hay noticias.

Las dos suspiramos en silencio. Nuestros esposos pertenecían a la milicia y tuvimos que aceptar ese hecho hace años.

Siempre odie al maldito ejército.

…

– _¿Estás loco? Simplemente no lo harás – ella enterró el rostro en la almohada. Sólo quería imaginar que él no estaba hablando en serio._

– _Bella mírame – Edward se sentó a su lado en la cama._

– _No lo harás y punto – él se rió ante lo graciosa que sonaba su voz a través de la almohada._

– _¿No te das cuenta? Seré un héroe _

– _Puedes terminar muerto_

– _¿Me extrañarías? – respondió él siendo bromista._

– _¡Por Dios! ¿Podrías dejar de ser un estúpido? – de verdad que trató de evitar las lágrimas._

– _Bella mírame, no llores por favor – Edward quitó la almohada de su rostro y la miró suplicante._

– _¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? – Edward la abrazó con fuerza mientras la acunaba en su pecho._

– _Lo siento, lo siento. No quería que sonara así. Siempre estoy jodiéndolo todo contigo._

_Ella levantó su cabeza y alzó la barbilla desafiándolo._

– _No vas a enrolarte en ningún lado Edward_

– _Pero es mi obligación de patriota – susurró él con una mirada inocente. _

– _No me vengas con eso. Se supone que debes enlistarte cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad. Apenas tienes dieciséis años._

– _Uh uhu. Te equivocas, tengo dieciséis años y diez meses – ella rodó los ojos._

– _Eso no cambia que todavía no tienes dieciocho._

– _Pero los tendré pronto – Edward estaba poniéndose más terco._

– _No irás_

_Ella estaba demasiado enojada para tratar de ser objetiva y abordar el tema con inteligencia. No podía soportar la idea de perderlo._

_Edward suspiró._

– _Siempre he querido ser alguien importante, alguien especial, que contribuyera a la comunidad._

– _Eres alguien importante y especial para mí. Y contribuyes mucho con mi comunidad._

_Edward soltó una carcajada, pero después volvió a ser serio._

– _Hablo en serio Bella._

– _Yo también_

_Edward la acercó más y la besó. Trató de ser dulce, pero estar demasiado cerca de Bella revolucionaba todas sus hormonas adolescentes. La tumbó sobre la cama y dejó un ligero beso en su cuello._

– _A veces un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer._

– _¿Cómo sabes que debes ir al ejército?_

– _Porque lo sé. ¿No has tenido un sueño alguna vez?_

_Ella acarició su mejilla y sonrió_

– _Mi sueño eres tú._

_Edward dejó un beso casto en sus labios y le sonrió con picardía._

– _Ambos sabemos que no estás diciendo la verdad. Y la sinceridad es una parte muy importante en nuestra relación – Edward le guiñó un ojo ella le hizo una mueca._

– _Estoy muy convencida de eso señor-sabe-lo-todo. Pero estoy más segura que esta relación funcionará mejor siempre y cuando los dos estemos vivos._

_Edward la miró con ansiedad._

– _¿De verdad crees que voy a morir?_

– _Nadie sabe lo que pasa en las guerras, ahí nada es seguro. No quiero tener que decirte adiós._

– _Bella estás exagerando las cosas, ni siquiera hay una guerra cerca. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?_

– _Porque eres tú, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me preocupa._

_Edward la envolvió en un abrazo y la besó con fuerza._

– _No me perderás._

– _Promételo_

– _Lo prometo._

– _Eso no quita el hecho de que no entrarás al ejército. Última palabra del asunto._

…_._

Al final Edward se enroló en el ejército. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo logró. Sólo sé que un día estábamos haciendo nuestras tareas juntos en el patio de la casa y al siguiente Edward tenía su uniforme de soldado en la mano.

Estuve enojada dos meses con él, pero al final mi amor pudo más y lo perdoné. Sabía que Edward no era un hombre común. Él no estaba para trabajos estándar y menos para una vida estándar. Toda su vida fue extraordinaria y sabía que estaba destinado para una vida mejor. Pero ahora eso ya no significaba nada, porque él no estaba aquí.

**Julio de 1945**

La estación estaba muy fría hoy, más de lo acostumbrado y la gente por fin parecía haberse acostumbrado a mi presencia. Ahora era "La loca de la banca"

¿Qué puedo decir?

No podía culparlos por eso.

Me sentaba en esta banca verde todos los días desde hace tres años cuando él se fue. Todos los días con la esperanza de verlo salir de un tren. Mis ojos ya no veían a nadie, todos eran muñecos sin cara a mi alrededor.

Mis ojos sólo querían ver a alguien.

Mis ojos sólo querían ver a mi esposo de nuevo.

A veces me gustaría que recordar no doliera tanto

…

– _¿En qué piensas? – dijo Edward a su lado. Ella podía sentir el calor de sus brazos alrededor como si llegara a su alma misma._

– _En lo mucho que te quiero_

– _Mmm… ¿y cuánto es eso? – Edward empezó a besar su cuello, dejando un ardiente camino hasta estar unos centímetros por encima de su pecho. Ella soltó un ligero gemido._

– _¿Has visto los nuevos buques navieros? – ella no tenía que preguntar. Habían ido juntos a verlos hace unos días._

– _Sip_

– _Bueno, pues multiplica uno de esos por mil y ni siquiera se acerca – Edward acercó sus rostros y la besó con dulzura._

– _Yo te quiero más_

– _¿Cuánto?_

– _Ni siquiera todo el universo es suficiente para ilustrar mi amor por ti._

– _¿Tu amor es infinito? – dijo ella melosamente_

_Edward sonrió y la besó de nuevo._

– _La infinidad del universo aún no está comprobado científicamente._

_Bella lo golpeó en el hombro y empezó a reír._

– _Listillo_

_Edward acarició su mejilla y luego la besó profundo._

_Sus besos cada vez se volvían más feroces, más apasionados. Los gemidos de ella lo estaban volviendo loco._

– _Detenme Bella, hazlo porque de otra manera, no voy a poder contenerme._

_Habían estado tanteando su sexualidad desde hace algunos meses. Los dos ya eran mayores de edad y cada vez que se besaban no podían evitarlo, pero siempre aparecía algún factor que les impedía llegar demasiado lejos. Como sus padres, pero ellos habían salido a ver una película y los dos habían aprovechado para ir a acampar cerca de la casa._

_Ella lo miró a los ojos, estaban oscuros por la pasión, por el deseo. Un reflejo de los suyos. Ya no quería huir más de algo que era inevitable, así que sin dudas levantó la camisa que estaba usando dejándole ver a él su sostén. La mirada que Edward le dirigió hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara de anticipación._

_Ella no se sentía digna de alguien como él. Bajó la mirada._

– _Mírame Bella. Mira cómo te amo – dijo el pasando las manos ligeramente por sus hombros, por sus brazos y subiendo de nuevo._

– _Tu piel es tan suave, como una pluma. Frágil, pero hermosa. Un milagro de la naturaleza. Un sinónimo de libertad._

_Bella sentía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, sólo Edward podía hacerla sentir así. Como si ella fuera algo más de lo nunca imaginó. Alguien especial._

_Edward se acercó a su cara y besó sus párpados, sus pómulos hasta llegar a sus labios y la envolvió con su calor. Su alma ardía en su interior y podía sentir como se enlazaba con la de él. Eran uno sólo para siempre._

_Edward la desnudó lentamente apreciando cada espacio de piel, cada parte de la mujer que había amado durante toda su vida. Cuando los dos estuvieron sin ropa alguna, sudorosos y acelerados Edward entró en ella con cuidado._

– _Nunca te dejaré Bella, nunca – ella gimió fuertemente cuando él se encontraba totalmente dentro de ella. Edward la rompía, pero era un dolor que llegaba al corazón. Que hacía que se acelerase, que todo su cuerpo hormigueara. Era el dolor del amor._

– _Mi amor me hará regresar a ti. Siempre._

– _Te amo Edward, te amo – la respiración le fallaba. Casi no podía hablar._

_Entonces él la besó acallando los gemidos y gritos que retumbaban en la pequeña tienda de campaña._

_Esa noche la inocencia de los dos quedó atrapada para siempre en el tiempo._

…

**Agosto de 1946**

¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

¡BELLA!

Me levanté de la cama asustada por el griterío afuera de mi casa. Cuando abrí la puerta Ángela tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

– ¡Tienes que venir! – dijo ella totalmente emocionada.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Los soldados están de vuelta!

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca mi cerebro se congeló, pero mi cuerpo sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Empecé a correr a toda la velocidad sin importarme que apenas estuviera usando una bata y mis pantuflas.

Al pasar a mi alrededor podía ver a un montón de gente llorando y abrazando a sus parientes que prácticamente había vuelto del valle de los muertos. Todos ellos habían sido dados por desaparecidos, menos para mí.

Yo sabía que él regresaría.

Edward lo prometió.

Cuando llegué a la estación estaba demasiado congestionada, pero eso no importaba. Mi marido estaba aquí.

Después de buscar durante mucho tiempo vi a Alice colgada de un magullado Jasper que sonreía demasiado.

Jasper y Edward eran los mejores amigos, él debía estar por aquí.

Me acerqué a ellos corriendo, casi sin aliento, pero cuando los ojos de Jasper se posaron en los míos, gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Jasper nunca lloraba.

Caminé lentamente hacia ellos. Jasper separó a Alice de su cuerpo a pesar de la renuencia de ella.

– Bella – dijo él con voz solemne.

– ¿Dónde está mi marido Jasper?

Jasper miró a Alice y ella me miró con tristeza.

– Fue un soldado muy valiente Bella, él salvó a todo el campamento – sacó algo que tenía escondido en la espalda – Lo siento mucho – dijo entregándome un uniforme de gala. _Su_ uniforme de gala. Algunas medallas. _Sus_ medallas y un anillo de matrimonio. _Su_ anillo de matrimonio.

El mundo parecía desaparecer.

Las rodillas ya no eran suficientes para mantenerme. El universo no era suficiente para sostenerme. El aire no llegaba a mi cuerpo y el corazón no tenía la capacidad para bombear mi sangre atrofiada.

Él estaba muerto…

Y yo también.

…

_Había mucha gente alrededor, muchos hombres en uniforme._

_Ella odiaba el uniforme._

_Y su esposo lo hacía lucir tan bien… Odiaba eso también, porque sólo por él ya no le parecía tan malo._

– _Bella mira hacia allá, ahí está el general Stevenson – dijo Edward señalando a un hombre mayor que miraba hacia uno de los vagones sin prestar atención a las mujeres, madres y esposas que despedían a sus hombres y rogaban a Dios que los devolviera sanos y salvos._

_Bella se giró hacia Edward, su esposo desde hace poco más de un año. Había estado enojada con él un mes desde que se habían enterado que el llamamiento se hizo efectivo. Estados Unidos necesitaba soldados para la guerra y su esposo era uno de ellos._

_Sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción, su hermoso rostro era iluminado por la alegría. Bella se retorcía por dentro pensando que nunca más volvería a verlo. Su ser completo temblaba ante esa posibilidad._

_Giró su mejilla obligándolo a mirarla._

– _No hagas esto Edward – las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas_

_Edward puso sus manos en el rostro de su esposa y la besó tiernamente._

– _Es mi obligación de patriota Bella, no puedo escapar._

– _No quieres hacerlo tampoco – dijo ella con mala cara alejándose de él._

– _No, no quiero – Edward la abrazó por detrás y habló filtrando su aliento en el rostro de ella – No hay nada que engrandezca a un hombre más que sus sueños. Yo estoy cumpliendo el mío. Quiero ser un hombre digno para ti._

_Ella se giró y enredó las manos alrededor de su cuello. Contenía las lágrimas, no quería ser débil cuando él era tan fuerte._

– _Eres todo para mí Edward, si te perdiera…– ella bajó la mirada totalmente asustada por la posibilidad._

_Él levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara. Bella tenía que entender._

– _Nunca me perderás. ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy atado a ti. Mi alma te reclama y mi corazón te necesita. No hay forma de que pueda sobrevivir sin ti. Mi amor me hará regresar por ti Bella, siempre._

_Edward la besó con todo su ser, sellando la promesa que le hacía. Un juramento inquebrantable que ahora no lo dejaría morir nunca. Porque ella lo esperaba._

– _Volveré, lo prometo._

**Diciembre de 1948**

Una época de sueños, una época de felicidad, de regalos y buenos deseos… Eso es lo que todo el mundo vendía con la Navidad... y todo era una gran mentira consumista.

Caminaba por las calles cubiertas de nieve buscando el último ingrediente para mi cena solitaria. Alice se había rendido conmigo hace tiempo y mis padres también, o más bien, los padres de_ él_. Nadie quería tratar con la viuda amargada.

De verdad quise irme, de verdad quise huir de este pueblo y no volver la vista atrás... pero no pude.

_Su_ amor y _su_ recuerdo me retenían.

Cuando salía de la tienda había un tremendo escándalo en las calles. Dos policías tratando de sacar a un mendigo de su lugar, tal vez el único que podía darle calor y ellos se lo estaban quitando.

Después de mucho tiempo volví a sentir algo más que dolor o indiferencia.

– ¡Dejen a ese hombre en paz! ¡Por Dios! – grité casi sin pensar

– Señora Cullen estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo. Hay albergues que se encargaran mejor de él – dijo el imbécil del oficial Newton señalando hacia el hombre andrajoso que escondía su rostro. El dejó de moverse cuando escuchó mi voz.

– No necesitaba que lo maltrataran de esa manera.

El hombre por fin reaccionó y se alejó de los policías sin decir una sola palabra.

Observé como se alejaba y yo decidí seguir mi propio camino.

Esperaba que en verdad fuera al albergue.

Nadie merecía estar solo en Navidad.

**Marzo de 1949**

Me gustaba la primavera. A pesar de lo que pasara allá fuera las flores siempre encontrarían una forma de florecer.

Regresé al interior de la soledad de mi hogar a continuar con el trabajo. Desde que mi esposo se fue tuve que dedicarme a algo para sobrevivir.

El trató de asegurarme estabilidad económica, pero al final eso no fue suficiente. _Él_ de verdad creía que volvería y eso no era un alivio para mí. Después de todo, las buenas intenciones no son suficientes.

Cuando terminé con el lote de prendas que debía coser para ese día fui hacia la ciudad.

Todo había cambiado mucho después de la Guerra. Sólo nos quedó la paranoia y el miedo.

Llegué hasta el local y le entregué el encargo a la Señora Platt ella me pagó y regresé de camino a casa. No tenía nada más que hacer.

Vi hacia el fondo la estación de tren. No pude abandonar los viejos hábitos.

Me senté en mi antigua banca, ahora estaba muy descolorida y... esperé. Sabía que ya no había nada para esperar, pero este lugar me traía algo de esperanza.

Dios sabía que necesitaba esperanza.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado.

– Buenas tardes Señora Cullen – dijo una voz masculina.

No reconocí el sonido.

– No hace falta el "Cullen", mi esposo ya no está – mi voz estaba muerta al igual que _él_

Regresé mi vista al hombre y lo reconocí. Era el mendigo de aquel día.

– Está bien. Aunque es muy joven incluso para el "señora" – dijo con voz profunda.

Lo miré de nuevo, esta vez fijándome en los detalles de su rostro. Su piel estaba un poco morena, quemada por el sol. Sus ojos eran de un verde profundo y oscuro. Los de mi marido brillaban siempre, incluso en la oscuridad. Vestía muy pobremente y parecía tener frío. Él parecía demasiado joven también.

– Y usted es muy joven para haberse dedicado a esta vida.

– Tengo mis razones

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de nuevo.

Después de eso regresé a la estación cada día y él también.

Hay algo sobre las almas solitarias que necesitan compañía…

**Noviembre de 1949**

– Hola – dije cuando lo vi sentado en "nuestra banca". Sí, ahora era de los dos.

– Hola – dijo él en respuesta.

Le entregué el sándwich que hacía para él cada día.

– Gracias

Estuvimos algún tiempo en el silencio cómodo de siempre. Éramos dos extraños que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Nunca hablábamos demasiado, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero era agradable no estar tan sola todo el tiempo.

– ¿Sigues esperándolo? – dijo él de repente.

– ¿A quién?

– A tu esposo.

Fijé mis ojos en su rostro sorprendida por su pregunta. Él no me miraba, su mirada estaba fija en los vagones.

– Eso es algo muy personal – dije también mirando hacia los vagones.

– Sólo es una pregunta

Después de unos minutos respondí.

– Sí – dije siendo sincera – Pero ya no tengo esperanzas en que vuelva. _Él_ está muerto.

_Rompió su promesa._

– ¿Y tu fe? – dijo todavía sin mirarme con las manos envolviendo sus brazos.

– Ya no tengo fe

– La fe mueve montañas – sonreí ante eso.

– No he visto ninguna montaña moviéndose últimamente.

Él sonrió también.

– No, yo tampoco.

Un tren se detuvo frente a nosotros. Una niña pálida con cabello ondulado color caoba salió corriendo hacia su padre quien la recogió en brazos.

– Me recuerda a alguien – dijo él de repente.

Miré a la niña. Ella sonreía con todo su corazón.

Esa sonrisa me recordaba a mi esposo.

**Diciembre de 1949**

Otra Navidad solitaria pensé al mirar por la ventana mientras la nieve caía.

Pequeños copos desnudos en el patio resbaloso

Pequeños copos felices en la ventana.

Pequeños copos ardientes de la nada.

Todos sonriendo y botando entre las rosas.

Me acerqué al fuego de la chimenea, me dejé caer sobre la alfombra y empecé a llorar.

Era tan difícil dejarlo ir, tan difícil no recordar los buenos momentos. Las risas, los abrazos, los besos, las caricias…

Lo único que deseaba era que mi esposo estuviera de vuelta.

Que de alguna manera su muerte se llevara mi vida, porque ya no puedo vivir por mí misma. No cuando el dolor es tan insoportable como ahora.

Alguien tocó la ventana.

Me levanté de mi miseria y abrí la puerta.

– Buenas noches – dijo él con una sonrisa que inmediatamente desapareció cuando vio mis ojos rojos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó acercándose antes de retroceder el único paso que había avanzado.

Me quité las lágrimas y traté de recomponerme.

– Lo siento… um… pasa… no hay mucho para ofrecer, pero podemos hacer algo.

Lo dejé entrar y me acerqué a la cocina. Había hecho una pequeña cena. Algo sencillo y nada especial. Una cena para dos.

Había tenido la esperanza de que viniera.

Él no dijo nada más y se sentó conmigo en la mesa.

Era agradable tener a alguien más en esta casa.

Se veía diferente hoy, traía un sweater verde y sus pantalones estaban planchados. Levanté un ceja inquisidoramente.

– El albergue fue generoso este año.

– ¿Por qué tener esta vida siendo joven y fuerte? – le pregunté notando que él era todo lo que había dicho y más.

Era un hombre atractivo, aunque no se pareciera a mi marido.

_Él_ tenía el cabello cobrizo mientras que él lo tenía oscuro casi negro. Había algo diferente en su rostro también, sus labios no se parecían a los de _él_. Los suyos eran más finos. Pero quitando esos detalles, se parecía a mi esposo.

_No Bella, no. No veas fantasmas donde no los hay._

Tenía cicatrices también. _Él_ no tenía ninguna.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos de nuevo. Como siempre.

– ¿Siempre pasas las Navidades sola?

– Desde que él se fue sí – dije mirando hacia mi comida

– ¿No tienes familia?

– No

– ¿_Él _tenía familia?

– Sí.

– ¿_Su_ familia te abandonó?

Lo miré fijamente.

– Basta de preguntas por hoy.

Nos sentamos en silencio de nuevo frente a la chimenea.

– Feliz Navidad – dijo él tomando mi mano.

Traté de alejarme, pero él me lo impidió.

La sensación era raramente… conocida.

– Feliz Navidad a ti también extraño. Me alegra que hayas podido venir – dije al final rindiéndome y dejando que su calor se colara entre mis dedos.

Me quedé dormida en el sillón. Acompañada por el calor de la chimenea, el confort de mi casa y la suavidad de su mano.

En sueños volví a escuchar la voz de mi marido.

– _Te lo dije Bella, mi amor siempre me haría volver a ti_

Fue un gran regalo de Navidad.

**Julio de 1950**

Todo estaba preparado para partir.

Había llegado el momento. Tenía que dejar a mi esposo atrás.

Mis maletas estaban esperando a mi lado mientras me arrodillaba sobre su tumba. No había nada en el cofre del interior.

Sin embargo esperaba que mi adiós pudiera llegar hasta _él_ en el cielo.

Cuando leí la inscripción en piedra simplemente no pude creerlo. SÍ, estaba su nombre, pero no había forma en la que yo creyera que el cuerpo de mi esposo podía estar simbolizado en esta lápida.

Él nunca estuvo aquí.

Miré a mí alrededor y ahí estaba… mi extraño mirándome.

Sí, mi esposo nunca estuvo aquí.

Él sonreía… con todo su corazón. Un corazón triste… y entonces lo vi él era _él_.

– Oh Dios – susurré

Tal vez la esperanza venció a la muerte después de todo, quizás la fe fue más fuerte.

Quizás las promesas, todas sus promesas, se cumplieron.

Él volvió.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno siempre prefiero los finales felices, hay algo sobre la esperanza que no puedo evitar.<strong>

**Saludos a todas.**

**Las quiere, fer92.**

**PD: Una pequeña aclaración que por los reviews parece necesario. Edward volvió.**

**Habrá un segundo cap con su punto de vista que continuará con esta historia y le dará el final definitivo. Je je si creyeron que se quedaba así están equivocadas.**

**Lo publicaré después del cierre del concurso :)**


	2. Make you feel my love

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia está basada en una hermosa canción de Adele que lleva el nombre de He won´t go.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que se tomaron un poco de tiempo para leer y votar por esta historia. Es mi segundo concurso y fue realmente maravilloso haber ganado. Muchas gracias : )<strong>

_**Ahora, empezamos esta historia con inspiración en la canción He won't go de Adele y para terminarla Edward nos contará lo que pasó inspirado en "Make you feel my love" por supuesto de la maravillosa Adele.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**PD: Por favor escuchen la canción mientras leen el cap. Es muy, muy hermosa. Mi canción favorita de Adele.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Make you feel my love<strong>

Podría decir que entendía lo que pasó. Que los gritos, los disparos, los estallidos, la muerte, la miseria y al final… la oscuridad tenían un significado; pero después de que el tiempo ya no fue más tiempo y descubrí que el negro puede ser aún más profundo de lo que cualquiera creería, estoy seguro que no lo tuvo. No hubo una razón.

Nada de lo que viví, por lo que luché y por lo que me encontraba en este limbo valió la pena.

La guerra no fue más que el desperdicio de todo un mundo.

Sentía a mí alrededor el extraño zumbido de la muerte llamando y extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa. En realidad es muy diferente de lo que la mayoría piensa. Ni siquiera usa la túnica negra o tiene las manos huesudas ni el rostro marcado con esa cruel expresión que atormentaba los sueños de los que le temían.

La muerte no era así.

Era un ángel el que mostraba su rostro de compasión trayendo consigo una promesa de alivio, de campos extensos cubiertos de oro y felicidad. Tal como mamá había dicho.

– _Ven conmigo – dijo su voz muda._

_Sus inmensas alas trayendo luz _

– _¿A dónde?_

– _Lejos de aquí_

– _¿Ya no dolerá?_

– _No_

– _¿Por qué debo irme contigo? – sus ojos blancos estaban fijos en mí._

– _Porque debes descansar._

– _¿Y ellos? – le dije indicándole el montón de cuerpos estáticos que rodeaban la podredumbre de mi alrededor. Y a pesar de haber una oscuridad total yo podía mirarlos. Tal vez ese era un castigo._

– _No puedo verlos. Soy ciego_

– _¿Por qué?_

– _El Señor cegó mis ojos para que sólo pudiera ver la gloria de su presencia._

– _¿Entonces cómo sabes que estoy aquí?_

– _Puedo sentirte. Estás a punto de morir._

Miré mis manos tenuemente iluminadas por la luz que desprendía el ángel.

Voy a morir.

Sería un pensamiento reconfortante, sería una promesa que aceptaría con desesperado agrado. Sería lo único por lo que rogaría. Me arrastraría sobre mis pies y lloraría por obtenerla. Cuando el alma está tan rota y maltratada como la mía, cuando el cuerpo ha sido destrozado hasta la invalidez como el mío, la muerte sería la única solución.

Daría todo lo que soy por morir… sino fuera por ella.

Aun en la oscuridad puedo verla. Con sus labios rojos y su sonrisa transparente, abriendo sus brazos en un juramento de amor eterno.

A pesar del destrozo de mi cuerpo y mi alma mi corazón seguía latiendo fuerte y vigoroso en mi pecho por ella.

– _¿Y Bella?_

– _Ella está muy lejos de aquí_

– _¿Qué pasará con ella?_

– _Sólo está en sus manos decidirlo. Tú ya no formas parte de su vida._

Esas únicas palabras destrozaron este ser más de lo que cualquier guerra en el mundo pudiera hacer.

¿Cómo no puedo ser parte de su vida?

¿Cómo no puede ser su vida la mía?

No hay forma en la que siga viviendo si no es porque la vida de mi esposa espera por la mía.

El ángel estaba equivocado.

– _Hice una promesa_

El ángel se quedó en silencio.

– _¿No significa eso nada para ti?_

La desesperación crecía y burbujeaba dentro de mí. Debía haber una manera, algo que pudiera hacer para volver con ella.

No podía irme.

Ella me esperaba.

– _No está en mis manos._

– _¿De quién?_

– _Está en las manos del Señor._

Volví a mirar alrededor buscando una salida. Una forma de salir de esta oscuridad. Nunca había luchado con un ángel ¿sería difícil?

– _Nunca podrías vencer a un ángel del Señor – dijo con su voz de trueno._

– _Entonces déjame volver con ella._

De repente una brisa arrolladora golpeó contra los dos. Sin embargo el Ángel de la Muerte no se inmutó. Seguía con su mirada vacía fija en mí.

– _¿Qué harías por ella?_

– _Todo. Lo haría todo._

El ángel permaneció quieto durante mucho tiempo hasta que levantó una espada detrás de su túnica. Era una espada de fuego.

Me señaló con ella.

– _El Señor te ha dado otra oportunidad._

Casi me arrodillo frente a él. Felicidad de nuevo. La sentía correr por todo mi ser.

El fuego que desprendía la espada era cálido y no quemaba. El ángel se acercó aún más y la puso sobre mi pecho.

– _Esta espada tiene dos filos – dijo batiéndola demasiado cerca de mi corazón – mientras que uno corta el otro sana la herida. Si puedes ser como esta espada podrás permanecer con tu mujer hasta que el Señor te vuelva a llamar._

Y entonces todo desapareció…

Y la oscuridad fue más profunda… y el dolor más agudo.

Desperté en medio de un campo de cuerpos mientras veía cómo los que fueron mis amigos, compañeros y hermanos en la guerra ahora estaban siendo tragados por la tierra.

Yo desperté de entre los muertos y lágrimas de agradecimiento corrieron por mis ojos.

Me levanté tambaleante todavía sintiendo el peso de las balas en mis costillas y en mi hombro.

Me arrastré sobre la tierra y la besé. Abracé el dolor con toda mi alma porque gracias a eso sabía que estaba vivo. Que tenía otra oportunidad para volver a ella. Para cumplir con todas mi promesas y para demostrarle mi amor.

La oscuridad trataba de llevarme de nuevo a su exilio, pero ahora había una fuerza en mí que nacía desde mi propia alma enardecida que gritaba por el renacimiento. Mi alma gritaba por Bella.

Traté de levantarme de ese campo lleno de miseria y crueldad. Mis sueños de grandeza y gloria quedaron abandonados y estancados bajo mis pies con cada paso. Y me sentía enormemente bendecido por eso.

No sé cuánto tiempo caminé en busca de ayuda hasta que el espíritu se rindió y caí de nuevo al suelo. Sentía que estaba destinado a sentir la aridez de la roca contra mi rostro, golpeando y arañando. Pero a pesar de haber perdido el control sobre mi mismo ahora ya no había oscuridad alrededor. Una brillante luz rodeaba el espacio, una luz que nacía desde el centro de mi pecho donde el ángel había posado su espada.

Ya no estaba atrapado entre las sombras.

Nunca más…

...

Es extraño cómo un hombre puede perder todo lo que ha conseguido durante toda su vida en tan sólo un segundo. El segundo exacto en el que la primera bala impactó en mi hombro. Ahora no puedo mover bien el brazo y me siento extremadamente débil.

Tan débil e incapaz como me veo.

Ya no soy ese hombre que se despidió de su esposa aquella tarde, cuando todavía creía que la fuerza de voluntad podía hacerlo todo, cuando creía que los sueños son todo.

Ahora me he perdido a mí mismo dentro de esta persona a la que ya no reconozco.

Mi rostro es diferente y mi alma también, hay cicatrices fuera y dentro de mí. La oscuridad que un día desapareció en medio del calor de una segunda oportunidad, ha vuelto sobre mí aún con más fuerza.

Y todo fue aún más oscuro.

Alguien me encontró entre los escombros y me rescataron, después de curar mis heridas me retuvieron de nuevo.

Es tan fácil que un ave vuelva a caer dentro de la jaula … y a veces puede ser una mucho, mucho peor.

Los rusos.

Cómo odio a esos hijos de puta.

Cuando pensé que las cosas mejorarían, cuando creí que viviría para verla de nuevo, todo se fue al infierno.

Ellos me retuvieron, me atacaron y rompieron mi espíritu más allá de lo que la misma guerra logró. Trataron de convertirme en un mercenario, en alguien al que pudieran ver y reflejarse a sí mismos. Golpearon mi cuerpo y mi honor, intentaron cambiar mi aspecto para que no pareciera "un puto yanqui" y mataron todo lo bueno que hubo en mí alguna vez.

Muchas veces le pedí a Dios que me llevará, que cumpliera con lo que el ángel dijo. Que ya no habría dolor, que podría descansar, pero entonces, como si fueran puestas en mi cabeza, imágenes de Bella me llenaban durante el dolor.

Y ya no podía arrepentirme de lo que pasaba.

Debía haber un propósito, debía existir una razón.

¿Cómo puede un hombre pasar por todo lo que yo pasé sin justificación?

Dios no haría eso, no el Dios que me dio otra oportunidad.

Así que soporté. Me encerré en mi mismo, cegué mis ojos y atrofié mis sentidos para que ellos sólo pudieran destrozar algo que ya estaba muerto.

Y lo hicieron, me destrozaron completamente.

Cada noche después de volver a abrir mis ojos al presente, después de todo un día de muerte, volvía a verla.

– _No puedes atraparme Edward – su risa llenaba mis oídos._

_La veía correr con su falda ondulante al viento y sus cabellos golpeando su rostro._

_Hasta que ella se tropezó con una piedra y se raspó la rodilla._

_Corrí hacia Bella._

– _¿Estás bien?_

– _Sólo duele un poco, nada que algo de amor no pueda curar – dijo ella con una sonrisa, aún cuando podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos._

– _Bella no quiero que finjas que no duele, eso lo hace peor._

– _¿No es lo que mamá siempre dice?_

– _Nunca entiendo lo que ella dice._

– _Pues es verdad Edward, si puedes creer que hay alguien que estaría dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea posible para hacerte sentir mejor el dolor disminuye. A mí no me duele porque te tengo a ti y a mamá._

Siempre pensé que Bella estaba un poco zafada, después de todo lo que pasó para salir de ese orfanato pensaba que debía tener secuelas, pero ahora, cuando he experimentado todas las clases de dolor puedo al fin entender.

Ella y mamá siempre tuvieron razón.

Durante mi cautiverio sueños sobre Bella, del pasado y del futuro, me mantuvieron cuerdo. Ella me llamaba y me consolaba, me dejaba poner mi cabeza sobre su regazo y acariciaba mis cabellos. Y cuando no podía dejarme morir frente a mis captores ella volvía y me susurraba al oído.

– _Te amo Edward. Estoy esperando por ti._

Así sobreviví durante 14 meses hasta que fui rescatado y traído de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

A pesar de mi cuerpo magullado y las heridas corrí hacia Bella. Ni siquiera me preocupé sobre mi aspecto porque sabía que ella me amaría de la misma manera, así como yo la amé en medio del desastre, pero nunca imaginé que tan doloroso fue que ella me hubiera olvidado.

Corrí hacia la que un día fue nuestra casa, donde creí que podríamos tener juntos esa vida de amor que siempre soñé para los dos.

Ella estaba en el porche y su rostro estaba muerto, toda ella estaba muerta. Fue un golpe como ninguno encontrar a mi Bella de esa manera. Ella que siempre tenía una sonrisa, que con su bondad y su inocencia podía curarlo todo. La que casi me golpea cuando entré al ejército.

Mi mujer ya no estaba en ese cuerpo frío que miraba ausente hacia el océano. Ella ni siquiera me dedicó una mirada. No hizo ningún movimiento. Estaba estática como una antigua escultura y sus ojos clavados a la distancia como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

Y a pesar de todo yo la seguía amando con toda la fuerza de este cuerpo destruido por la maldad de mundo. Yo la seguía amando de la misma manera. Mi amor no había cambiado y el de ella…. El amor de Bella había muerto como ella misma.

Salí derrotado de allí como nunca me había sentido, no me creía capaz de hacerla reaccionar, de hacerle ver que estaba con ella de nuevo. Porque yo también estaba muerto.

Me perdí de nuevo… volví a caer en la oscuridad de la que una vez el Ángel de la Muerte me sacó y esta vez… ya no había una razón para regresar.

…

La fuerza, la voluntad y la vida me habían dejado hace mucho tiempo.

Me acogió la calle en su duro regazo y no tuve nunca el deseo de salir y buscar algo más.

Me convertí en un mendigo, un vago, un bueno para nada, pero no me siento menos por eso. Soy lo que soy, un hombre al que nadie recuerda, alguien en quien nadie creyó. Ni siquiera mi esposa.

Mis amigos me fallaron y mis padres… incluso ellos me defraudaron.

Nunca vi a Bella por estas calles, me preguntaba si ella abandonó la ciudad y buscó una vida de verdad para ella. No lo sabía.

No volví a buscarla. Me hería demasiado verla.

Cada noche en cualquier esquina de cualquier lugar trataba de volver a perderme en mi mismo. No quería recordar, no quería ver el rostro de este hombre al que todos olvidaron. Alguien que no existe, un "nadie"

Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo durante los últimos meses.

– ¡Fuera de aquí vago! – gritó un hombre_._

Abrí los ojos y vi al que un día fue mi amigo. Mike Newton.

Era un imbécil por no haber huido a otra ciudad, pero todavía había algo que me retenía aquí. Tal vez al final Bella no se fue.

– ¿No me escuchas imbécil? ¡Estás molestando a la gente! – miré alrededor, un pequeño grupo de espectadores se había congregado mirando con curiosidad.

– ¿Eres tonto? – dijo él tomándome del brazo – ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

En otros tiempos lo hubiera golpeado, pero hoy… tal vez unos días en la cárcel serían buenos, cualquier cosa estaría bien ahora. Ya no importa nada.

– ¡Dejen a ese hombre en paz! ¡Por Dios! – gritó alterada una voz femenina.

Es posible que mis sentidos y mi propio ser estuvieran muy entumecidos, pero mi corazón no. Ese desgraciado reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

_Bella sí se había quedado._

– Señora Cullen estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo. Hay albergues que se encargaran mejor de él – dijo Newton señalándome como si fuera lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. Y así sería si no me soltaba pronto.

Por alguna razón la fuerza y la esperanza volvían lentamente a mí.

– No necesitaba que lo maltrataran de esa manera – dijo Bella.

Quise mirarla, ver si en sus ojos yo seguía siendo un extraño, un marido al que no valió la pena recordar, pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente.

Salí huyendo de allí.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas a los muelles, llorando como un niño porque la había vuelto a ver. Porque ella no se había ido.

Quería creer que ella se quedaba porque no podía dejarme ir, que quizás yo fui tan importante para Bella como nuestro amor fue para mí.

Quería volver a creer.

De repente unas palabras llegaron a mi mente, una voz de trueno hablaba atravesando todo mi cuerpo.

_Esta espada tiene dos filos, mientras que uno corta el otro sana la herida. Si puedes ser como esta espada podrás permanecer con tu mujer hasta que el Señor te vuelva a llamar._

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas y empecé a llorar de nuevo.

El dolor y el alivio, la vida y la muerte, la herida y la cura. Todos eran parte de un mismo ente, así como Bella y yo éramos uno solo. Su dolor fue mi dolor en la guerra y mi tortura fue su muerte.

¿Cómo volver ahora?

_Esta espada tiene dos filos, mientras que uno corta el otro sana la herida._

¿Cómo empezar de nuevo?

_Mientras que uno corta el otro sana la herida._

¿Era eso posible?

Ella me lastimó y yo la maté ¿podíamos ser la cura aún cuando somos la enfermedad?

Una voz desde el fondo de mi pecho habló.

"_Sólo duele un poco, nada que algo de amor no pueda curar_"

El calor volvió y con él la esperanza y la fuerza.

Bella me necesitaba y yo necesitaba a mi mujer de vuelta. Tal vez ella no pueda amar a un Edward que había muerto olvidando sus promesas, pero al hombre que era ahora… ella debía amarlo.

Bella tenía que seguir amándome, aunque no me reconociera ella tenía que amarme.

Salí de los muelles y fui a un albergue.

No tenía nada, pero tenía este fuego creciendo con fuerza en mi corazón, propagándose a todas las partes de mi cuerpo y todas ellas gritaban por el toque de Bella.

Durante meses la seguí, la veía en nuestra casa cosiendo, haciendo la comida, sembrando y cosechando.

La expresión de su rostro nunca cambiaba, siempre una mueca de total indiferencia. Todas las tardes se sentaba en una banca y miraba al horizonte de nuevo. Como si esperara que el hombre que fui volviera por ella.

_Volví Bella y tú no me reconociste._

Llegué a su vida de nuevo, como el mendigo que ahora soy. Ella no me rechazó, no le importó mi nombre y tampoco las razones por las que un hombre joven se había convertido en un vago. Bella me miraba como miraba a todo lo demás. Y eso era aún peor que cualquier masacre.

Ella veía los trenes pasar, aun sabiendo que su marido estaba muerto ella seguía esperando. Mi corazón se hinchó de orgullo y dolor por ella.

A veces lloraba en silencio, se abrazaba a sí misma y perdía todo contacto con el mundo. Otras sólo regresaba a su estado de pasividad y no sonreía. Ahora Bella ya nunca sonreía. Los dos seguíamos haciéndonos daño, ella con su dolor y yo con mi muerte. Pero no me rendía.

Cuando las sombras de la noche y las estrellas aparecían yo quería estar allí para abrazarla y secar sus lágrimas. Hacerle sentir mi amor. Algo que de todo lo que fui nunca murió, pero Bella no me dejaba tomar ese lugar aún. Ella seguía esperando algo que nunca volvería.

Bella seguía siendo la mujer que me atrapó con su vestido blanco y cabello café, de ojos tan brillantes que te podías reflejar en ellos, la mujer que he amado toda mi vida. Mi Bella seguía viva dentro de esta extraña.

Esta extraña era fuerte y fría, callada y triste. Tan hermosa como un día de primavera.

Los dos éramos dos desconocidos que necesitaban volver a encontrarse, dos almas perdidas que debían volver a estar juntas.

El tiempo pasaba y nunca sentí que fue suficiente para estar a su lado, ella dejaba que me acercara cada vez hasta que en Navidad pude tocarla y recordarle la promesa que mantenía.

Mi amor siempre me haría volver a ella. Siempre.

Fueron seis más hasta que ella decidió irse.

– ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté observando las maletas a su lado.

Las cortinas de la casa estaban cerradas y la puerta tenía un candado. Era como si ella me cerrara todo lo que era.

– Me iré – dijo como simpleza y caminó hacia la carretera.

– ¿Qué? ¿No ibas a despedirte? Pensé que éramos amigos – el miedo flotaba y se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo.

– Lo somos – su pequeña sonrisa seguía siendo tan triste como siempre, una sonrisa no debería ser así – Iba a pasar por la estación primero a ver si aparecías.

– Estoy aquí.

Ella dejó las maletas a su lado y se acercó a mí. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que podría escucharlo. Se paró de puntillas y puso sus labios demasiado cerca de mi rostro. Sentí que me iba a desmayas.

– Gracias por todo, fue un gusto haberte conocido – dejo un casi inexistente beso en una de mis mejillas y luego se fue.

Bella me estaba dejando.

Corrí hacia ella y la detuve.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Bella se acercó al camino principal y luego siguió la senda hacia el cementerio.

– A despedirme de todo lo que me ata aquí

– ¿Y yo?

– Ya me despedí de ti

– ¿No soy una razón para quedarte?

Bella seguía caminando sin regresar sus ojos hacia mí. Estaba total y completamente desesperado. Mi mente vagaba entre las distintas posibilidades para lograr que ella se quedara.

– Lo siento, pero esto es lo que debo hacer.

Bella caminó casi corriendo alejándose de mí.

La seguí en silencio hasta que la vi arrodillada frente a una tumba antigua llena de flores. Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta que leí la inscripción.

_Edward Cullen_

_1922-1946_

_Amado esposo e hijo_

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser al leer las palabras. Bella creía que su esposo estaba en esa tumba. El esposo que la amó tanto que volvió de entre los muertos para regresar a ella.

Bella seguía sin reconocerme.

Quería tanto decirle quien era, todo lo que había pasado hasta volver a verla, pero sabía que ella no me creería. Tal vez había perdido a mi esposa para siempre.

Estaba a punto de dejar el cementerio, un lugar en el que me gustaría descansar ahora sólo para que Bella me mirara de la misma manera en la que miraba esa lápida inservible, pero ella me retuvo de nuevo.

Sus ojos estaban en los míos y ya no había dolor en ellos. Sus cejas se fruncían en concentración y sus manos temblaban.

Me acerqué sin pensar y me arrodillé a su lado.

– ¿Su nombre era Edward?

– Si

Bella seguía temblando y sus manos agarraban con fuerza el dobladillo de su falda. Bella me necesitaba, Bella sufría aún.

La abracé fuerte contra mi costado y ella empezó a llorar. Esta vez no fue en silencio.

Dejé que se desahogara en mi hombro todo lo que quisiera, tal vez dejando todo el dolor atrás Bella pudiera volver a comenzar de nuevo. Y yo estaría con ella.

Ya no importaba si ella me quería a su lado o no.

Bella levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Voy a empezar de nuevo. Iré a Chicago y dejaré todo este dolor atrás

No lo pensé. Sólo me dejé a mismo hablar.

– Iré contigo.

Ella volvió a llorar aún más y tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó.

– Está bien

Bella se levantó del suelo y tomó sus maletas. Ella regresó su rostro con una sonrisa verdadera después de tanto tiempo y fue como si el sol hubiera salido para derretir el cortante hielo que se había instalado entre los dos.

– Vamos

Era increíble como una sola palabra era capaz de dar tanta vida, como una acción podía salvar un alma perdida.

Corrí por ella y envolví su cintura para acercarla a mí. Bella nunca más se volvería a alejar.

…..

– Podemos hacer esto juntos. ¿Has hecho algún estudio? – dijo Bella mientras cortaba algunas verduras para el almuerzo.

– Bueno… en realidad aprendí un poco sobre mecánica en las calles.

Odiaba mentirle, pero no había otra manera.

Bella posó sus ojos en mí y sonrió con tristeza. Odiaba cada vez que hacía eso.

– Está bien. Escuché que necesitan un poco de ayuda en el taller del Señor Foster.

Bella y yo habíamos llegado a Chicago hace una semana. Bella alquiló una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Me sentía tan indigno de ella cuando ni siquiera podía ser un sustento económico para esta pequeña familia que formaríamos.

Tal vez Bella no lo sabía, pero pensaba unirla a mí para siempre… de nuevo.

Cada noche nos sentábamos frente al fuego de la chimenea y ella tomaba mi mano. A veces me sentía tan torpe por ni siquiera tener la valentía para poder hacerlo por mí mismo, pero todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido por el cambio que se había obrado en Bella. Era casi como un milagro.

Sus ojos ya no eran oscuros, eran tan brillantes y claros como la miel ahora. A veces la encontraba cantando o simplemente sonriendo. Ella ya no me alejaba, tomaba mi mano, me abraza y en una ocasión me dio otro pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Pensé que de verdad había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

Dejar a su esposo muerto atrás fue lo mejor para los dos.

Ahora sentía que podíamos respirar, abrir los ojos y mirar las infinitas posibilidades que había para los dos. Un futuro donde nada podría separarnos. Ya no habrían guerras estúpidas ni sueños absurdos. Sólo seríamos los dos para siempre.

El tiempo siguió su curso ajeno a lo que poco a poco se construía en la pequeña casa donde vivíamos. Cuando el cielo se oscurecía al punto del negro Bella se despedía y se acostaba en su cuarto. Todas las noches, sin excepción, tenía el fuerte impulso de abrir su puerta y mostrarle mi amor.

Con cada hora que pasaba me era más difícil no ceder a la tentación de su cuerpo. Yo la conocía completa, de los pies a la cabeza y en cada ocasión que ella mostraba un poco más de piel de lo normal el hombre que anhelaba el toque de su mujer se volvía loco.

Sabía que Bella aún no estaba lista, pero la extrañaba tanto que dolía.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo Bella con su hermosa sonrisa cuando llegué a casa después del trabajo.

– Bien, sólo que… um…. tal vez deberíamos empezar a pensar en una historia para la gente – me sonrojé un poco antes de hablar de nuevo – El señor Foster piensa que eres mi esposa.

– ¿Y no lo soy?

– ¿Qué? – mis pies ya habían tomado la decisión y estaba frente a ella extendiendo inconscientemente los brazos por la necesidad incansable de tocarla.

– Mmm… uh… quiero decir que eso es lo que todos deben pensar

La esperanza se desvaneció tan rápido como sus palabras tomaron otro significado.

– Sí lo entiendo

Dejé un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza y Bella se estremeció.

Sonreí ante su reacción.

Íbamos a pasos de tortuga, pero tal vez un día llegáramos a la meta.

Bella sirvió la comida y se sentó a mi lado.

– Sabes, he pensado que nos conocemos desde hace… ¿dos años? En todo este tiempo nunca me has dicho tu nombre.

Casi me atraganto con la sopa.

– No tengo un nombre ¿cómo te gustaría llamarme?

Bella me miró fijo a los ojos durante mucho tiempo.

– Tienes los ojos verdes, un poco oscuros, pero verdes al fin. Cuando te conocí los tenías mucho más oscuros.

El silencio se extendió entre los dos como antes.

– ¿Thomas? ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

Pensé que realmente no importaba.

– Está bien.

Bella sonrió y siguió con su comida.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes Thomas?

Se sentía extraño responder a ese nombre, pero al final lo único que importaba era quien lo pronunciaba. Bella podía llamarme como quisiera.

– Algo entre 27 y 29. No estoy seguro.

– ¿Cuándo cumples años?

– No lo recuerdo

Bella bajó su cabeza con tristeza y dolor en su rostro. No lo entendía.

– Si te hace feliz puedes escoger una fecha

Bella me miró enigmáticamente, las esquinas de su boca se levantaron en una sonrisa pequeña.

– 13 de mayo – casi vuelvo a escupir la sopa al descubrir que había nombrado mi verdadera fecha de cumpleaños – ¿Está bien esa fecha? – dijo Bella con un dejo de inocencia.

– Sí, perfecto.

Bella volvió a sonreír.

– Buenas noches Thomas.

Ella me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Suspiré derrotado en mi silla.

Bella seguía sin olvidar a su muerto, no me hubiera sorprendido que quisiera llamarme Edward, pero eso hubiera sido el tope de mi soporte. Sabía que a pesar de eso y más yo me hubiera quedado.

– _¡Qué difícil es hacer que me ames de nuevo Bella Cullen!_ – susurré para mí mismo.

El día antes de acción de gracias el Señor Foster nos invitó a Bella y a mí a su cena.

– Es un gusto tenerlos aquí. Me hace muy feliz volver a verla Señora Cullen – dijo el rechoncho señor Foster dándole un fuerte abrazo a Bella, ella sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

Es tan irónico que después de ser un "nadie" volviera al mundo real con mi antiguo apellido. Bella no quiso cambiárselo y yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para negarle algo.

Así que ahora soy Thomas Cullen, nací un trece de mayo y estoy casado con Isabella Cullen.

De todos esos datos el único me importaba que fuera real era la parte del matrimonio.

– Tienen una hermosa casa señor y señora Foster – dijo Bella sonriéndoles a los antes aludidos.

– Gracias Isabella. Es un placer por fin conocerte, Thomas siempre está hablando de su amada esposa.

Bella me sonrió y apretó mi mano bajo la mesa.

La cena fue tranquila, con anécdotas de dos personas mayores que veían como la vida se terminaba para ellos y aún así seguían sonriendo. Tenía mucho aprecio por los señores Foster.

– ¿Era verdad lo que dijeron? – dijo Bella mientras regresábamos a casa.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– La parte en la que hablas de tu esposa.

– No tengo una esposa – Bella arrugó el ceño.

– ¿Y yo qué soy? – dijo con dolor.

Me pateé internamente por eso.

– Eres Isabella Cullen.

– ¿Hablas de mi como tu esposa?

– Si

Llegamos a la casa y encendí la chimenea esperando por Bella.

Disfrutaba mucho del tiempo de sólo abrazarnos viendo como los troncos se consumían frente a nuestros ojos.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y yo pasé un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

– ¿Te gustaría? – preguntó ella de pronto

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que fuera tu esposa de verdad

Me paralicé por completo y la miré asombrado.

– ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?

Bella sonrió

– No lo has preguntado adecuadamente.

Casi me desmayo, tomé a Bella de la cintura y la senté sobre mi regazo ya siendo incapaz de no tocarla. Había vivido en la agonía de la falta de su piel durante demasiados años.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – dije mirándola, disfrutando de la claridad de sus ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, me moría por un beso de Bella.

– ¿Y tu esposo?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón.

– Él está aquí, pero es hora de seguir adelante.

Mi cerebro estaba atrofiado, había dentro algo que se expandía y hacía que todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo se aflojarán de la tensión que habían soportado al punto del dolor.

Bella posó sus manos detrás de mi cuello y acarició mi cabello. No soportaba más esta tortura y la besé.

Besar a Bella fue el bálsamo más poderoso que había sentido en toda mi vida. La cura llegó instalándose en lo más hondo y ramificándose por todas partes. Nuestros labios se reconocieron inmediatamente y sus manos envolvieron mi cuello sosteniendo su peso en mi regazo. Volví a recorrer esa piel que había sido mi fuente de realidad cuando la locura me acechaba. Su espalda seguía siendo tan suave como la recordaba y sus labios tan increíblemente dulces que estaba seguro que no podría seguir viviendo sino la besaba todos los días.

Mi lengua entró en contacto con la suya y dejé que ella me envolviera de nuevo con su calor. Fueron tantos años en el que las alucinaciones tomaron posesión de mí. En los que me despertaba sudando después de soñar con mi esposa sólo para darme cuenta que nada era real. Pero ahora era diferente, Bella estaba por fin conmigo. Sus labios no eran un fantasía y ciertamente el gemido salido desde lo más profundo de su garganta era muy, muy real.

Nos separamos en busca de aire y ella volvió a atrapar mi mirada.

Acarició mi rostro lentamente midiendo cada rasgo como si estuviera midiéndome en su memoria.

La tumbé sobre la alfombra y me puse con cuidado sobre su cuerpo cálido.

– No dejes que esto sea un sueño. Déjame por lo menos esta noche contigo – Bella jaló mi camisa y me besó.

– Es real, todo acerca de ti es real. Estás aquí y no te vas a ir. Promételo – sus ojos flameaban en los míos.

– Sí, lo prometo.

Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos y volvió a besarme.

Era como volver sobre el infierno y ver en mis ojos cada momento que pasé para volver por ella. Cada prenda que caía sobre el suelo era sólo un poco más del largo camino que recorrí para regresar con mi esposa.

Su nívea piel en todo su esplendor cremoso se mostró frente a mí y creí que moriría. Sus pechos blancos con esos pequeños pezones rosados que me recordaban los botones de rosa que recogía en primavera, su cintura estrecha, sus largas piernas que ahora envolvían mi cintura con decisión y su suave, cálido y húmedo centro que me acogía en su interior.

No sé cómo pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo lejos de su aroma, de sus besos, de los exquisitos sonidos que hacía cada vez que mi virilidad la penetraba y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo uniéndonos más allá de toda razón. Más allá del tiempo y el espacio, más allá del dolor y la muerte. Más allá de las promesas rotas.

Bella se agarró de mis hombros fuertemente, atrajo mi cabeza para un largo y apasionado beso al tiempo que sus caderas encontraban las mías en este ritual antiguo de amor.

– Quédate – decía ella entre gemidos – Quédate conmigo

– Siempre

Cuando el placer fue demasiado para contenerlo Bella gritó el nombre del hombre muerto al que debió haber olvidado.

– ¡Edward!

Mi corazón se rompió en ese momento.

Salí de ella y tomé mis ropas.

Llegué al jardín y me escondí detrás de uno de los rosales.

Bella nunca olvidó a su esposo.

Bella nunca podría amar a alguien más.

Yo simplemente era un sustituto. Alguien que no pudo curarla adecuadamente.

Había fallado en la que se suponía era la misión de mi vida. Me había fallado a mí mismo, a Bella y a Dios.

Ella no puede amar al hombre en el que me convertí.

Pensé en las diversas posibilidades hundiéndome en mi propia miseria, tan profundo estaba en este pozo de amargura que no sentí cuando Bella llegó junto a mí y me abrazó. Quise alejarla, pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Creo que nunca tendría la fuerza de voluntad para alejar a Bella.

Levantó el rostro de mi pecho, lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

– ¿Creías que no sabía quién eras? – dijo con dolor

Mis brazos la envolvieron con fuerza siendo incapaz de soportar verla llorar.

– ¿Creíste que no reconocería a mi esposo?

Sus ojos eran tan cristalinos ahora.

– Sé quién eres, sé lo que hay dentro de tu corazón. Puedes usar el nombre que quieras, pero nunca dejarás de ser este hombre. El hombre al que amo.

Bella me encontró por fin, con años cargando sobre nuestras espaldas ella me había reconocido al fin.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

– Desde aquella vez en el cementerio.

Tanto tiempo desperdiciado para los dos.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – pregunté más brusco de lo que me gustaría.

– Estuvimos juntos durante casi dos años después de que volviste y nunca dijiste nada. Pensé que lo preferías así

Bella volvió a hundir su rostro en mi cuello y me acercó más a ella.

– ¿Por qué no quisiste volver conmigo? – musitó con voz apagada sobre mi chaqueta.

– Volví Bella, sólo que tú no me reconociste.

Ella tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

– Te esperé durante demasiado tiempo y no luchaste por hacerme ver.

– Luché cada día Bella, todo el tiempo con la esperanza de que me vieras.

Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero ya no sentía el aire desgarrador de antes en mi corazón. Bella se encargó de extinguirlo con su calor de mujer.

– No voy a dejar que te vayas nunca más. No me importa si tengo que esposarte a la cama – solté una carcajada y los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

– ¡Dios! ¡Cómo te extrañé!

La llevé dentro de la casa y la envolví en una manta mientras yacíamos abrazados frente al fuego.

– ¿Por qué Jasper dijo que estabas muerto?

– Atacaron el campamento por sorpresa. Estaba de guardia y justo después de que advirtiera al resto comenzaron los disparos. Todo se volvió negro y no desperté – Bella envolvió una de sus piernas en mi cintura y me abrazó con fuerza.

– Fui atrapado por rusos y me retuvieron durante 14 meses. Lo único que me mantuvo vivo fue la esperanza de volver a verte

Pequeñas lágrimas surcaban los ojos de Bella.

– Volví al país y te busqué, pero no me reconociste.

– Estaba muerta en vida Edward, no sabía lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

– ¿No pensaste que cumpliría mi promesa?

– Tu promesa me mantuvo viva

Puse a mi esposa sobre mi pecho y la envolví con mis brazos.

– Eso quedó en el pasado para los dos. Ahora estamos juntos y vamos a estar así por el resto de nuestras vidas.

– Te amo Edward, siempre voy a amarte.

Bella y yo empezamos una vida de nuevo. Después de 2 años nuestro primer hijo nació.

El pequeño Thomas.

Nunca podría resentir completamente el tiempo que permanecimos lejos porque de alguna manera nos demostró a los dos que a pesar de todo, el amor nos mantendría vivos.

Ella fue mi herida y también mi cura. Yo fui la espada que la mató y quien la regresó a la vida.

Mi segunda oportunidad, esta vida que me fue regalada no sería en vano.

No había nada en este mundo que no haría por ella, nada que no hiciera para demostrarle mi amor.

Dejaría que el por siempre se encargara de hacer todas mis promesas verdaderas.

Porque mi amor siempre me haría volver a ella. _Siempre_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ese fue el fin. Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda más recuerden preguntar por PM o review.<strong>

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por haber permitido que esta pequeña historia llegara a sus corazones.**

**Mil gracias por todos los votos.**

**Nos leemos pronto en las próximas historias.**

**Las quiere, fer92**


End file.
